


Alternate Ways to say ‘We love you’ (that are very inefficient)

by Neverwaswise



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, OTP attempts to become OT3, Other, come on Cassian, that shouldn’t be happening, you’re a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverwaswise/pseuds/Neverwaswise
Summary: Cassian and K-2SO agree that they adore Bodhi. They just can’t agree on how to tell him.Or, the time they try it Cassian’s way a few times. And then Kay’s way.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/K-2SO, Cassian Andor/K-2SO/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Alternate Ways to say ‘We love you’ (that are very inefficient)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



“I have decided we are keeping him.”

Cassian looked up from the equipment he was packing into a worn canvas bag. Followed Kay’s optics to the huddled shape lying in the bunk at the back of the ship. Bodhi was covered in an old blanket but still had his limbs curled up close to his body like a drowsing lothcat.

“You can’t keep people as pets, Kay,” Cassian said as he reached out to the console in front of him and entered a five degree temperature increase to the main cabin. They didn’t have another blanket.

“I keep you.”

Kay observed Cassian’s quick little smile, the one that corresponded with a startled laugh in most other humans.

“I think what you do with me is something very different,” Cassian said, slumping back in his seat and sliding his dark eyes to meet Kay’s.

Kay straightened, running the probability of Cassian desiring sexual intimacy as soon as they had debriefed from their mission. The odds were very high.

“In some respects. But the proportion of my time spent tending to the maintenance of your nutrition, hygiene and sleep cycles is 37% higher than average for a romantic relationship. 73% higher directly post mission.”

Cassian’s eyes are becoming much darker as Kay speaks.

“So while care for your emotional and sexual wellbeing are an important aspect of our relationship, it is not in fact, the majority of what I do.”

Cassian‘s smile had climbed completely out of hiding while Kay spoke and settled into the lines at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, I think you might want to do some recalculating,” Cassian said.

Kay’s cooling systems engaged at the tone of Cassian’s soft voice.

“But I agree with you,” Cassian said, turning to look over his shoulder at theexhausted pilot.

“Of course you do. It is an excellent idea.”

“We need more information first. We do not know that he is interested.”

“If only humans had a direct way to gauge each other’s romantic interest in one another. Or a way to communicate at all, really.”

“We can’t just ask him, Kay.”

“That statement is both untrue and annoying.”

Cassian shook his head and turned back to face the ship’s controls, “No, he has enough to deal with without having those sorts of questions sprung on him so suddenly. Let’s do this small. Gentle.”

Kay snorted.

Cassian gave him a look, “You know what I meant.”

“If we’re going in small, you should go first.”

Cassian sighed but coughed the smallest of laughs, “You have been spending too much time around Jyn.”

“We should bring her on the next mission. Perhaps she could instruct you on basic human interaction.”

“You know what,” Cassian said, unable to contain his smile, “I do not think Bodhi deserves to be stuck with either of us. Let’s forget the whole thing.”

“Unfortunately it is permanently saved into my memory files. I have also compiled the least inefficient methods of communicating our purpose without...just communicating.”

Cassian sighed.

“Just making my opinions clear. For when this doesn’t work,” Kay said.

“I heard you, Kay.”

It was cold as Hoth in the main hanger and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it. Apparently the ancient heaters had finally passed on and no one knew when or if replacements were possible anytime soon.

Bodhi hadn’t known about any of this when he’d wandered in to help with repairs on one of the x wings and his hands were stiff as ice under his gloves.

Sure he had a jacket back in his room. But it was back in his room. And they were almost done here. Baze, the only person available to ‘help’ with the repairs, was grumbling at a control panel that should have power but didn’t.

Bodhi was very carefully striping a wire with numb fingers when the hanger door groaned open and a ship pulled in.

Bodhi looked up, all thought of his repairs gone like a Tatooine fog.

He watched the ship settle onto a landing pad. Watched the door along its belly slide open.

And breathed in a long, relieved breath as Cassian stepped out, whole and apparently uninjured.

Kay was right behind him. Bodhi felt himself tense again at the bright, silver scoring cutting a new path across Kay’s chassis. Bodhi could see, even from here, that it wasn’t damage worth worrying about.

But he found himself rising from the crate he’d been sitting on anyway.

Across the bustle of the hangar, Bodhi watched Kay call out to Cassian. Watched the spy turn back to Kay and say something in return. Watched Cassian consciously force some tension out of his shoulders.

Cassian was often wound tight as a recently robbed Corellian after a mission. Focused on getting to whichever commander needed his report as soon as possible. The fact that he stopped at Kay’s call. Waited for whatever the droid was doing, made Bodhi smile even as his chest ached.

Everyone knew about the bond Cassian and Kay shared. Some of them even knew it went far beyond friendship.

Bodhi was one of those. It was hard to miss. The way they looked out for each other and took care of one another. The way their eyes followed each other. When they didn’t realize a broken mess of a pilot was watching them.

They belonged together. The two of them. No matter what closed minded people said. It was a big universe. And so many ways for beings to love each other, whether they were the same species or not. Or even technically a species at all.

Bodhi watched Kay hand Cassian his bag, watched Kay say something that made Cassian smile. A sweet, flickering Cassian smile, mostly in his eyes rather than on the rest of his face.

Then Kay looked up. Turned his head.

To look right at Bodhi.

Cassian turned as well, picking Bodhi out of the crowd almost as fast as Kay did.

Bodhi froze. No idea what the sudden attention was about.

Then Cassian was picking his way across the hanger, Kay staying where he was.

“Hey,” Cassian said as he stepped up to Bodhi, “You are feeling better?”

“Oh, I...,” Bodhi said, shifting awkwardly, “Yeah, a lot better. Thanks for pulling me out of there... Last time. I was kind of out of it. Didn’t get to say it before.”

Cassian smiled, dropped a warm hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, “It was worth it, Bodhi. Always worth it. You are. A valuable asset to the rebellion.”

Right.

Bodhi knew the rebellion was everything to Cassian. Knew that being liked for his skills, for finally being on the right side, were things he should feel good about. Especially from someone as skilled and experienced as Cassian.

But it didn’t feel good. Not really. It just felt...

Cold.

Cassian’s smile was suddenly gone.

“You are shivering,” he said.

“I... well, the heaters are out so...”

“Here,” Cassian said, shrugging out of his jacket, “Take mine. I won’t need it for a while.”

Bodhi stared at the jacket as Cassian held it out. Then at Cassian, “Oh, that’s... I’m ok. Thanks. We’re almost done anyway.”

Baze snorted over his control panels, “You are as blue as an Ortolan with womp measles. Take the jacket or I’m tying you to an exhaust duct.”

“You do know that exhaust is really bad to breathe, right?” Bodhi said, “I need to know that you are aware of this.”

Baze ignored him.

Then something soft and deliciously warm was suddenly wrapped around Bodhi’s shoulders. And for a moment he was helpless to do anything else but sigh and close his eyes in bliss.

“There you go,” Cassian said softly, “Just bring it back to me when you are done here.”

“Don’t rush to return it,” Kay said, suddenly right next to them.

Bodhi jolted in surprise, “Oh, hello, Kay.”

“Cassian will not need his clothes for at least four hours,” Kay said.

Color rose straight up Cassian’s neck and into his cheeks, “Because I’ll be sleeping. That’s all. Sleeping. I-I haven’t slept in...”

All three of them watched Cassian try to recall that last time he had slept. Watched him fail.

“Like I said,” Kay said, “Four hours. And it works best with your arms in the sleeves.”

It took a moment for Bodhi to realize Kay was staring at him because he was waiting for Bodhi to take the hint.

Bodhi hurried to lift his arms and managed to wiggle them into the sleeves. He even reached down and zipped the jacket closed. It was warm as a sun heated rock to Bodhi’s chilled skin.

And, force, it smelled like Cassian.

Bodhi had to focus to realize Kay and Cassian were just watching him. Completely silent.

Bodhi startled, “Oh, I- thank you. This is really helpful. I guess I was cold.”

“That was obvious to everyone but you,” Kay said.

Cassian gave an exasperated huff at Kay and then reached out to pat Bodhi’s shoulder again, “Glad to see you on your feet. We will talk later.”

Then they were walking away.

Bodhi blinked after them, warm in the jacket as he tried to recover from the last few moments.

When they were finally out of sight, Bodhi looked over at Baze.

Baze took one look at Bodhi’s expression and then groaned in exhaustion.

“What,” Bodhi asked.

But Baze just rolled his eyes and returned to his repairs.

Bodhi almost jumped out of his skin when an empty pack was dropped into his lap.

Whatever sound he made had half the mess turning to look at him.

“You have twenty minutes to pack enough clothes and hygiene products for three days,” Kay said, looming over him.

“Lights, Kay,” Cassian said, hurrying up to them, “You could at least explain it a bit more clearly.”

“I’ve been informed direct communication is unacceptable,” Kay said, passive aggressiveness oozing from every inch of durasteel.

“We’re heading out on a mission. We are allowed a third team member,” Cassian said.

Bodhi turned to look at them both better, “A mission? I- Sure. Just give me a minute to-“

“I will assist you in packing,” Kay said, before grabbing the bag again and walking away.

Bodhi stood from the table, and then he and Cassian were trialing after the towering KX, “Is he alright?”

“Yes,” Cassian said with a little sigh, “Just a little worked up about the mission is all.”

“What sort of mission is it?”

Cassian failed to smother a little smile at the question, “Kay’s least favorite kind. Black tie infiltration.”

Bodhi glances up at Kay and then back at Cassian as the spy quickly devolves into snickering.

“Why is that his least favorite kind?”

“Because he -heh- because he doesn’t like having to wear a bow tie.”

“Why would they...” Bodhi said as Cassian herded him into his room, “Why would they put a bow tie on Kay. How-“

“They stick it directly onto my chassis,” Kay said from where he was placing clothes methodically into the bag, “And while it is ridiculous, it is not my least favorite category of mission.”

Cassian’s smile was gone now. Kay had placed the last of the small pile of clothes into the bag while he turned. And now his optics were bright and focused. Unmoving as he gazed at Cassian. And Cassian was looking back.

Just catching the glancing edge of that look had Bodhi’s chest twisting painfully and his heart racing.

“I know, Kay,” Cassian finally said, as if minutes had not just passed in completely silent intensity that had Bodhi almost shaking.

“You know, I’m not really the suit and tie kind of guy,” Bodhi said, raising his hands, “I’d stick out like a bantha in an orchestra. Maybe I should just...”

Kay and Cassian were both looking at him now. And he was not feeling nearly steady enough to deal with it.

“Bodhi,” Cassian said, voice soft, far too soft, “Do you want to come with us? We could really use a third person on this.”

Bodhi glanced between them, mouth opening and then closing, “If you need me, then yes, I’ll come with. I’d...I’ve been wanting to help actually. Been sitting here for a while. Only so many repairs I can do by myself before I want to be a part of something, you know?”

Bodhi just barely got ahold of himself before he descended into a full babble.

“You are a talented pilot for the rebellion and often take part in operations in that capacity,” Kay said, obviously confused, “And seventy three percent of the repair work I have observed you participating in has been with the aid of others.”

But Cassian was smiling as he reached out a hand and clasped Bodhi’s shoulder, “Glad to have you, Bodhi.”

And that smile somehow unpinned whatever had been aching in Bodhi’s chest, for a moment.

“That beacon is coming from the mine.”

Bodhi startled away from his own scans to stare at Kay.

“How,” Bodhi wondered aloud.

“That is rarely a question with a rational answer when it comes to Cassian.”

“Well, the plan was that he was going to get into the barracks,” Bodhi pointed at the worn white building not far from where their shuttle was currently parked, “Stir them up and draw them away so that Rebel Two can install the disruptor.”

“I told them I should have gone with him on this mission,” Kay complained. For the twenty third time. Since they’d landed.

“Why is he in the mine at all,” Bodhi wondered.

Then he realized, “That’s where they’ve been temporarily keeping their prisoners. They changed the op. Found someone was being held here. They’re... if Cassian’s activated the beacon, they’ll be coming out hot. We have to... oh kriff,” Bodhi said, staring at the only exit to the mine they could possibly pick up Cassian from without exposing themselves to the barrack’s heavy guns.

A tiny dark opening nearly three hundred meters up the grey cliffs.

It also happened to be the closest exit to the current location of the beacon.

“We’ll have to catch him,” Kay said, standing from his seat.

“Where are you going?” Bodhi called after him.

“I am going to provide cover fire,” Kay said, placing a hand on the door release, “And then I will catch Cassian once he makes the jump.”

“Makes the jump,” Bodhi breathed, turning back to the controls and closing his eyes, “Druk.”

He’d done this sort of thing before. The rebellion had a knack for utilizing his skills in a variety of interestingly creative and terrifying ways. But he hadn’t done anything like this in this specific situation.

The situation being that it was Cassian.

Cassian who was counting on him to hold it together and get them out alive.Bodhi wasn’t as bad as he had been. It was mostly just nightmares lately. And he hadn’t had a greyout in nearly two weeks.

But now, sitting here, two weeks did not seem nearly long enough.

Cassian.

Bodhi could feel the roughness of his own breathing, the pressure of the air pushing down on his skin, his chest.

“Bodhi,” Kay called him.

Bodhi almost didn’t manage to look back at him.

Kay waited for his eyes to fine Kay’s optics.

Then Kay said, “We will catch him. Cassian and I trust you.”

The droid’s artificial voice was somehow more comforting and calming than any other he could have hoped to hear just then. Besides Cassian’s. Maybe.

Kay did not say things to make a person feel better.

And while Bodhi was far more fond of Cassian than he should be, he knew that Cassian did not share Kay’s trait of complete honesty. How could he. He was a spy for the rebellion. Lies were a part of him.

Bodhi stared at the cold grey dust of this little moon and hoped down to his core that Cassian would live to lie another day.

“Alright,” Bodhi said, beginning to cycle the shuttle through a very quick take off sequence.

He clenched his teeth as alarms began to sound from the small empire outpost, responding to the unusual activity. Bodhi’s eyes kept glancing up to that little cave in the cliff, even while he sent a few quick responses to the outpost’s queries that should buy them a few minutes.

Cassian would be fine.

They would catch him. Bodhi would keep it together.

Bodhi’s hands were firm and untrembling around the controls. Even while the rest of him felt so cold he might as well have been in vacuum.

Cassian was injured. Blaster fire to his back. Just before he’d jumped.

Instead of leaping over the space between the cliff and the shuttle, a distance they had made as small as possible with the massively powerful winds sweeping up the sheer rocks, Cassian had staggered as the blaster fire struck.

And then tumbled out of the cave headfirst, a boneless, lifeless scrap of wind thrashed robes and dark hair.

Bodhi hadn’t decided to drop the shuttle after him. Hadn’t planned to tilt on their axis and sweep under Cassian’s body when they were so close to the tops of the communication towers he was pretty sure they’d left some paint on one of the dishes.

He’d just done it.

Kay had caught Cassian.

Said that he was alive.

And then there had been silence as the door slammed shut and they had fighters closing in from two directions.

Horrible, deafening silence.

They were between jumps now, waiting for the shuttle’s scrappy little hyperdrive to cool enough for the jump that would take them to their secondary rendezvous point.

Space wheeled about them as Bodhi stared out at nothing. Listening to the whirring of Kay’s careful tending of Cassian.

Bodhi did not move. Did not ask if Kay needed help. If he needed help, Kay would not hesitate to ask. All Bodhi could do by asking was distract Kay from saving Cassian’s life.

So he watched the scanners, and felt the cold seep in deeper.

Suddenly a strong hand touched softly at Bodhi’s shoulder.

“He is now stable and will survive until we can reach a medical center,” Kay said, easing his weight down into the other chair, “I will watch the scans and take us to jump. You need to see Cassian.”

“I’m sure you did a great job, Kay,” Bodhi said, but he was already standing and moving to the back of the shuttle.

“Of course I did,” Kay retorted, “This is not the first time I have had to keep a delicate human from permanent deactivation. Especially this one.”

Bodhi was standing over Cassian, his arms wrapped tight around himself.

Kay had cut away Cassian’s shirt and lain him on his stomach. The thick bandages were a startling white against the scuffed hull and the worn grey blanket placed between it and Cassian’s skin. Kay had strapped him in with a few of the orange straps they usually used for cargo.

Seeing that eased some of the tension at the corner of Bodhi’s mouth. Practical and thoughtful and protective. And very Kay.

Fondness pushed back a bit of the chill in Bodhi’s bones and he managed to crouch down beside Cassian, watching him breathe for long, timeless moments.

Then the engines began to hum. Bodhi barely had to think what the sound meant, even in his current state. Prepping for hyper speed. They’d reach help soon.

“There is a second blanket in the compartment to your left,” Kay said, “With his injury and without his shirt he will not be able to maintain an optimal body temperature on his own. Another organic in close proximity would mitigate the strain of cold.”

Bodhi did not hesitate. He popped open the compartment with one hand and removed his jacket with the other. Then he was lying down beside Cassian, carefully easing the rough, warm blanket over the both of them, feeling the faint warmth coming from Cassian’s bare skin. Tried not to touch more than he needed to.

Until finally he was lying beside him, his arms tucked up tight against his own chest. Staring at the dark brush of Cassian’s lashes against his cheeks. Listening to the soft, labored sound of his breathing.

It was only when they dropped out of hyperspace that Bodhi realized Kay could have just raised the cabin temperature.

And it was only when they reached the secondary location that Bodhi realized he had.

As Bodhi knocked on the door, he had to consciously check that he wasn’t gripping the datadisk tight enough to crack it.

This was stupid. What was he doing.

Before he could figure that the door slid open to reveal Cassian on the other side, his hair slightly rumpled and his shirt unbuttoned to mid chest.

It took a moment for Bodhi to realize Cassian had asked him a question.

“Oh I...” Bodhi startled awkwardly, “I have something for you. But if you’re busy I can-“

“No,” Cassian cut in quickly, reaching out a hand to stop Bodhi from skittering back the way he’d come, “No, we were just talking. Come in.”

Bodhi didn’t so much enter the room as he was dragged into it by the soft grip of Cassian’s fingers on his sleeve. A grip he was powerless to pull against.

Kay was sitting on a crate on the far side of the room, beside the narrow bunk, optics flicking between the two of them. Then the droid rose smoothly to his feet, walked up to them.

“You have a datadisk,” Kay said.

Bodhi didn’t know what Kay meant at first. He was too busy being completely derailed by how huge Kay was in the tiny room. By the way Cassian’s and Kay’s scents blended together in the air Bodhi was breathing.

“Bodhi, are you alright?” Cassian asked softly when Bodhi failed to respond to Kay’s statement.

Bodhi watched Cassian lift a hand. Carefully not touching Bodhi. But clearly, strangely, wanting to.

“I’m alright,” Bodhi managed, “I’m fine just...”

“You have experienced a nightmare,” Kay finished when Bodhi’s voice pinched tight, cutting off the words.

“Yes. No. I, yes. I did. But I came because I have,” Bodhi lifted the datadisk, “I saved this, a few missions ago. It’s footage of how that entire officer’s retreat ended up lost and stranded in the middle of Hoth without their pants.”

Cassian and Kay were staring at him.

Bodhi lowered the disk, “I thought you’d like it,” he said quietly.

In the silence that followed, the whirring of Kay turning his head to stare pointedly at Cassian seemed very loud.

Cassian leaned away from Kay at the silent intensity of that look. Then Cassian pulled in a long breath and nodded, “I think we will love it, Bodhi. We would also enjoy you watching it with us, if you’d like.”

Bodhi suddenly realized the logistical issues of how that was going to work. He didn’t see any chairs. Trust Cassian to not worry about practical things like requisitioning a chair for his quarters. Why hadn’t it come with one.

“That’s alright,” Bodhi said, “I can leave it. There isn’t anywhere for me to sit and I’ve already seen it.”

“We can sit on the floor,” Cassian said, “Kay and I will pull the bedding onto the floor. It will be very comfy.”

“And then you will stay here the remainder of the night comfortably,” Kay added.

“That sounds more like an order than an invitation,” Cassian hissed at Kay.

“Then I communicated sufficiently,” Kay said, turning and walking to the bunk.

Cassian shot an apologetic look at Bodhi, “He’s worried about you.”

“I am worried that Bodhi requires the presence of other life forms during his sleeping cycles and does not feel he has access to them,” Kay said, a strange undercurrent to his words as he turned to look pointedly at Cassian again.

And while maintaining eye contact, pulled the mattress of the bunk and all of the bedding to the floor with a dull thunk.

“I... could stay,” Bodhi said, “I think it would help. Probably. Definitely.”

Cassian smiled at him at that, “Don’t let Kay pressure you. If you want to leave, I’ll hold him back long enough for you to get away.”

Kay emitted a perfectly simulated snorting sound at that, apparently unimpressed with Cassian’s chances.

Bodhi suddenly realized he was smiling. That increasingly familiar warmth spreading in his chest as Cassian took the disk from his hand and Kay walked over with a blanket, which he promptly threw over Bodhi’s shoulders. Then Kay fussed at him until Bodhi walked over to the bedding on the floor and settled down on it to Kay’s satisfaction.

Then Cassian was a deliciously warm pressure against Bodhi’s side, a portable viewing screen in one hand and a gentle smile in his eyes.

Kay settled to the ground on Bodhi’s other side, firm and strong and familiar. Leaning against Bodhi carefully to better see the screen as Cassian balancing it on Bodhi’s knees.

Bodhi fell asleep halfway through the empire bureaucrats’ infamous unclad climb out of their headquarter’s vent system, the soft sound of Cassian’s laughter in one ear, the murmur of Kay’s scathing comments in the other.

Warm and safe and surrounded by those he trusted and ached to be close to, Bodhi slept deep and dreamless.

And woke in the morning to Cassian’s drool on his shoulder and Kay’s sighed, “Now there are two people who have witnessed the spectacle of a deeply sleeping Cassian.”

Bodhi, still half asleep himself, lowered his cheek back onto Cassian’s hair and replied, “We’ll keep it our secret.”

He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Kay’s strong fingers lightly brush through his hair.

He felt so warm. Perhaps he could sleep a bit longer.

It was a week later on a mission when Bodhi woke again with Kay and Cassian close by.

Bodhi woke with a painful crick in his neck and the sleeping mat all to himself. He snuffled a bit, pulling his brain back together.

Bodhi’s eyes slipped open and he remembered where he was. In a safe house. Waiting for the heat to die down.

He could hear Cassian’s soft movements in the kitchenette just outside the bedroom door. Kay was probably charging.

It had been four days. And Bodhi had never felt so rested. Or so close to ruining everything.

His friends would let him down gently, he kept telling himself. They would still be his friends after his inevitable slip up. They would be alright.

He had to believe it because if he had to watch Cassian smile at him with his hair damp from the refresher one more time...

Or have Kay manhandle Cassian into caring for himself while carefully nudging Bodhi to do the same...while the tone of his voice carried the exact same level of exasperation with both of them.

Kriff, he was definitely going to mess this up. It was only a matter of time at this point.

Suddenly feeling a bit sick, Bodhi roused enough to stretch, raising his arms above his head.

His fist clanged against unyielding metal.

“Hsss,” Bodhi hissed as he retrieved his hand and clutched it to his chest.

Then he looked up.

Sitting right at the end of the thin mattress was Kay, optics dark but the subdued whirring inside him showing he was still operating at some capacity.

Bodhi leaned over slightly to peer past him.

Kay’s thick charging cable ran to the wall where it plugged into an exposed access port. Beside the metal crate they’d set there. Specifically for him to sit on.

Kay had apparently decided right here on the floor was more optimal.

Right next to where Bodhi was sleeping.

He hadn’t even begun to get used to what these little gestures from Kay always did to his insides.

Trying to ignore the pinched feeling behind his eyes, Bodhi rubbed his sore knuckles and let the hum of Kay’s processes sooth him into a waking doze. Worries aside, he felt warm and rested and safe. And even he could recognize he needed to bask in that feeling for a moment longer. He knew all too well that it was unlikely to last.

As he was basking, he absently reached out and tugged a bunched portion of the blanket over Kay’s legs.

No, he thought muzzily, Kay didn’t have many sensors on his legs.

Bodhi pulled the blanket over Kay’s waist, so that it covered Kay’s hands where they rested half curled in his lap.

Then Bodhi rested the side of his head against the blanket clad metal.

And immediately noticed Cassian leaning in the doorway, watching him.

Bodhi did not say anything. Could barely breath. There was something curled warmly in Cassian’s eyes that stole the air right out of the room.

After an endless moment, Cassian asked, “Why did you do that?”

Bodhi knew what he meant immediately. But did not know the answer.

No, he definitely knew the answer.

What he did not know was how to say it.

“Just because,” he managed.

Cassian nodded, as if Bodhi had said something very clever, “I think we should wake up Kay.”

“Oh, I... you don’t think he’d be upset?” Bodhi asked, sitting up.

Kay had always seemed resignedly approving of Bodhi touching him, which was glowing encouragement from the surly droid.

Cassian held out a hand to Bodhi as he approached, “No, no. I just think Kay would like to be awake now that you’re awake too.”

“Oh,” was all Bodhi could say as Cassian clanged a gentle rhythm against Kay’s chassis with his knuckles.

 _Wake up. All is well_ , Bodhi knew the rhythm meant. Because they’d taught it to him.

Kay came back online slowly, his optics flickering and his processors humming. Then his head lifted slightly and Cassian was right there, eyes gentle and voice soft.

“Good morning,” Cassian said.

“Why am I covered in a blanket,” Kay said not drawing his optics away from Cassian.

“That’s, um, my fault,” Bodhi said, “No idea why I did it. Just thought. You might like to feel the warmth? When you woke up?”

Kay and Cassian were looking at Bodhi now. And if he’d thought the air was thin when Cassian alone was watching him, it was straight vacuum now.

How had he not gotten used to these two yet. It was only getting worse. So much worse.

“It is certainly a new dataset,” Kay said, “Thank you, Bodhi.”

Then Kay turned back to look at Cassian.

“Can we tell him now,” Kay asked, clearly annoyed by something.

Cassian raised his hands and opened his mouth to reply but Kay just turned to Bodhi and said, “Cassian and I are in love with you.”

Bodhi stared. He was hallucinating. Everything, all of his broken pieces had gathered together inside him in his sleep and created a very, very cruel dream.

“Kriff, Kay,” Cassian hissed before hopping over Kay’s legs to crouch down in front of Bodhi.

“Hey,” Cassian said, “It’s alright. No pressure here. Kay has been simulating the best way to communicate this to you for well over three months and might have forgotten the definition of tact.”

“I remember the definition,” Kay said, “And I think it is stupid.”

“I know that this is... a little out of the black,” Cassian said, with a hesitant little smile, “But we both care about you. And honestly, if we’d hesitated any longer one or both of us might have done something very stupid.”

Bodhi blinked at Cassian, glanced over at Kay, “Oh.”

Cassian’s smile faded, “If you do not feel the same way, that is... we are your friends. We want you to not feel any pressure. I’m sorry, we thought-“

“No!” Bodhi said, then he slapped a hand to his face, pushed himself up into a sitting position, “I just...”

Then Bodhi dropped his hand and looked at Cassian, at the look in his eyes. How could this gorgeous, gentle disaster honestly think that Bodhi didn’t want him. Want both of them.

Suddenly, Bodhi was reaching out.

His hand touched Cassian’s warm skin. And with barely a hint of pressure to Cassian’s jaw, Bodhi drew him in close.

Close enough to feel his breath on his face.

Close enough to brush their lips together.

Softly. So softly.

“Does this mean you like us back,” Kay asked, voice loud enough to have the two of them startling apart.

“Kay,” Cassian sighed.

Bodhi felt calm, in his core, beneath his flushed skin and frantically beating heart. Calm enough to smile and reach out, taking Kay’s hand from beneath the blanket and curling his fingers around the long metal digits.

“Very much,” Bodhi heard himself saying with a glance up at Kay’s face.

“I told you we should have just told him,” Kay said.

Cassian sighed again, slumping exhaustedly over Kay’s legs, “Are you ever going to let that go.”

Kay’s response oozed smugness, “No.”

Then Bodhi was laughing and pressing his forehead to Kay’s hand, relief cracking him right down the center.

How could this be happening. What was happening.

He was far too happy to worry about it.

“Can I show you something?” Cassian said, suddenly slinking closer to Bodhi.

Bodhi could only nod wordlessly, the mischief in Cassian’s dark eyes far to powerful for his brain to remain functioning.

“His hands have the most sensors,” Cassian said, voice a low purr, “So if you do this...”

Then Cassian pressed his lips to dark metal, his cheek brushing against Bodhi’s palm.

Bodhi’s breath caught at the same time that Kay made a soft sound. From his vocabulator. It had sounded very involuntary.

Kriff.

Bodhi found his own lips brushing against cool metal a moment after, heat flushing through him so suddenly he wasn’t sure if he made an involuntary sound himself

Then Kay’s coolant system audibly increased activity.

Cassian glanced at Bodhi and smiled, not drawing his skin away from metal.

Then they both glanced up at Kay.

The droid may have experienced a minor systems restart with the way his optics flickered.

“This is not going to override my memory of your ridiculous limitations on our courtship of Bodhi,” Kay managed to say, his voice rough with static.

Courtship. Bodhi gasped against Kay’s hand. No wonder he’d been such a mess. Two of the most cunning minds in the rebellion been doing their best to seduce him.

He hadn’t stood a chance.

“We will see,” Cassian said promisingly, “Won’t we, Bodhi.”

Bodhi answered by staring at the warmth of Cassian’s smile and smiling right back, gratified to watch a deep flush rise up Cassian’s neck in response.

Their grounding on this little backwater planet had just begun to feel like a bright bubble of sweet joy in a lifetime of war. Bodhi did not intend to waste a moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the very talented [Bright_Elen’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen) Amazing work on this ship 💕 Head over there and check it out for so many feels and delights!
> 
> Also, please comment if you enjoyed this at all and then come and chat with me on [tumblr!](http://neverwaswise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
